


Big Brother

by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl



Series: Family [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Clark is an idiot, Conner deserves a father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Dani is sick of Superman ignoring Conner so she has a little chat with Clark's Mother.





	Big Brother

**Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognise.**

**Dani POV**

After my conversation with Batman last month it was agreed that I would move into the cave with Conner.

 

Living in the cave is great, I’m in the room next to Conner. He’s ridiculously protective and so sweet, he’s always there when I have a nightmare (being melted down stays with you), he helps me with my homework, makes breakfast with me after M'gann inevitably burns everything, he trains with me and is helping me adjust to working with a team. He is my big brother.

 

Conner makes me happy, he is my family, but Conner isn’t as happy as I am. I see it every time someone talks about Superman or he shows up on TV, Conner wants to know Superman. So, I’m going to do whatever it takes to make that happen.

 

It’s easy enough to figure out Clark Kent is Superman. (seriously, the man is a well-known reporter who frequently writes about Superman, plus the glasses thing works but it doesn’t work that well when he writes an article about Superman with photo and has his own photo and name below it.) Batman and the others have probably already tried talking to him, but it hasn’t worked.

 

So, my plan is simple, tell Clark’s adoptive mother she has a grandson her son is ignoring. From what I was able to find out about his woman she’ll insist on getting to know Conner and convince Clark to do the same.

 

Talking a deep breath, I knock on the door.

 

Mrs Kent answers quickly with a smile. “Hello Dear, what can I do for you?”

 

“Hi, I’m Dani, I’m on the Young Justice team, I’m not sure if Clark told you about it? A team of young heroes supervised by Batman?” I ask with a smile.

 

“Yes, I believe he did say something about Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad starting their own team. What can I do for you dear?” she smiles.

 

 “I wanted to talk to you about Conner” I tell her.

 

“Who is Conner?” She asks, looking confused.

 

“Clark didn’t tell you, yeah didn’t think he would.” I start “Conner is Clarks clone, Robin, Wally and Kaldur rescued him from a lab back in July and the four of them founded the team together. Conner is only 16 physically and still lacks a lot of world experience and it’s really not helping that your son won’t speak to him. I’m pretty sure the League members have tried to talk some sense into Clark, but he won’t hear it. I consider Conner my big brother and this thing with Superman is hurting him, I was hoping you would be able to talk some sense into him.” By the time I finish talking Mrs Kent looks pissed.

 

She walks back inside and picks up the phone and as soon as the person on the other end answers she starts yelling. “Clark Joseph Kent! Why do I have to hear that I have a grandson from a little girl, and that you’ve been ignoring him!....... No, it doesn’t matter if he was grown in a lab, that boy is your son, you have a responsibility to take care of him……... I don’t care who you think was involved in his creation. Your father and I found you in a _Space ship_ in in a field, and you’ve been our son since that day! It’s doesn’t matter how this boy came into your life. He is your son and you should treat him as such.”

 

Superman files in at that moment holding his phone away from his ear, giving me a look, he walks over to his mother. “Ma-”

 

She puts down her phone and turns to him. “Don’t Ma me! Is what this girl said true? Have you been ignoring Conner?”

 

A confused look goes over Superman’s face “Who’s Conner?”

 

“Superboy” I tell him with a glare “The team helped him pick that name months ago.”

 

Superman looks at me. “Phantom what are you doing here? This is my mother’s home, you shouldn’t be-”

 

“I am here because you’ve been ignoring my brother and I’m sick of it!” I tell him.

 

“And right you are to be dear” Mrs Kent tells me. “Dani, thank you for telling me about this, now I need to have a private conversation with my son, but you and Conner are welcome any time.”

 

“Thank you, Mrs Kent,” I smile before doing a quick change into my red and blue suit and fly away.

 

 

A few hours later back at the cave Batman walks up to me with a smirk. “Heard you told Superman’s Mother about Superboy.”

 

“He told you?” I ask, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Mrs Kent called me asking about where Superboy living and demanding answers as to why I didn’t tell her about her Grandson.”

 

“Superman’s your friend” I tell him “Doesn’t matter how much you deny it, and friends don’t rat them out to their mothers. Luckily, Superman is not my friend” I smirk.

 

He nods. “From what Martha said she got through to him, Superman is going to talk to Conner tomorrow.”

 

“Good” I nod “Conner deserves to know his father.”   


End file.
